Return of the Okami
by LahtoriReikna
Summary: Emio is back! Konoha and Suna face their biggest threat of destruction: Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Sasuke and his apprentice. Will a full out war break out and how will Emio survive in the midst of all the hunters out to get her? [Romance: maybe]
1. Return of the Okami

**Welcome back one and all.  
Emio is back!  
Four-ish years have passed: that is: Everyone is now nineteen, high on the shinobi ranks, (Naruto is the sixth Hokage), ect.  
NOTE: This first chapter will be in Third Person POV.**

* * *

A girl, nineteen years of age, stood with her back leaning against a huge building with fire red walls. She had long black hair with her left bangs braided together. She wore the typical ANBU uniform, with her Konoha forehead protector tied around her neck. But on her belt, on the left side, was another forehead protector, one with the Sand symbol on it. 

Someone down the street was running toward her. This girl had pink hair and wore some sort of pink or red outfit, all matching. The girl skidded to a halt in front of the other, taking a few seconds to catch her breath enough to say a few words.

"I'm glad I found you here, Emio. We intercepted a letter from Akatsuki on its way to Itachi," she said, taking in huge rasps of breath every couple of words.

"Itachi?" the girl, Emio, asked, opening her eyes which she had been resting.

"Yeah. You know, Itachu Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother? He's the one who originally taught you how to use your Sharingan Byakugan," the pink-haired girl said, looking up at the kanji for fire on hanging above their heads on the building.

Emio nodded, the information registering, "Yeah, I remember, somewhat... Okay. You want me to go to the tower and check the message? I bet its about me ain't it?"

The girl nodded, a smiling creeping on her face as she exclaimed, "Yes, exactly. Thanks Emio. I've gotta go inform Tsunade-sama."

And the girl vanished into the building. Emio sighed annoyingly. She had just come back from a very long mission that took her halfway across the country and now she had to worry about the people that were out to get her. Well, no, to get the thing inside of her. Emio lazily put her hands together, forming various seals so quickly it looked just like one seal and vanished on the spot.

She reappeared in front of a tall tower where birds constantly flew in and out, acting as messengers between Konoha and its allies. Particularily, Suna. Two Jounin stood on each side of the door, guarding it. Emio walked up to them and said, "Emio Kokami. Sakura told me to come and view the message, let me pass" in a rather cold tone. The Jounin nodded and let her pass, and in front of her lay a few flights of stairs to climb.

* * *

"What do you think?" one of the five shinobi present asked Emio, who skimmed the message a second time. 

"Nothing to concern yourselves about. Itachi already knows all of this," Emio replied, placing the scroll back onto the table. "In fact, send it to him."

_Congratulations on your victorious mission, Itachi. We send you this message in order to relay some information on Kokami's host, Emio. You might have never known, but she used to be blind, a long time ago in the past. And recently as well, when they released the Akito's chains on Kokami. The only reason Emio is who she is today, with her special abilities and able to use her chakra period, and her eyesight, comes from the fact that Kokami transfers all her powers and blood-type jutsu copy abilities to her. This makes no sense what-so-ever as Emio should have just remained the blind useless person from the past... We want to make sure, before our planned attack, that she cannot advance in her abilities. She already has too much from Kokami. Sharingan and Byakugan fused together, whoever thought it would ever happen? Our goal is to make sure nothing goes her way which she can copy without us knowing, or that will make her more a threat. There is one more thing we would like to discuss with you. Meet us at the normal place a week from now for an emergency important brief meeting of you-know-what. It might just determine whether we will be successful or fail at our next mission._

The message, to anyone else, would prove a threat to the safety of Emio and Kokami, the five-tailed wolf that was sealed inside of her. But to Emio, it meant nothing. Itachi already knew all the information displayed in the letter and felt no reason for panic, except for the secret meeting part. It was true though, every word on the page. Emio is blind, which is the reason for her abnormal eye color, the silvery gray they appear. The only reason she can do more than a summoning jutsu at this point in time is because of Kokami's powers sealed inside of her. The reason for her sight, the reason for her blood-line jutsus she would never have had otherwise, the reason she is still alive after such a long period of time.

Just four years back, Kokami had defeated the last of the Akitos, the family that reigned supreme over her and chained her down to an eternal life of slavery under their names. But the chains still bound Emio and Kokami to the world that the wolf returns to when unneeded in the Human world. But Emio cannot survive in that world, no Human can... It took a while to figure out how to successfully remove the chains without causing too much of a side effect. In the end, Kokami was released, unsealed and free to roam the world as she pleases once more and Emio was reduced to nothing more than she used to be before she confronted Kokami a long time ago, blind and useless.

But unlike most demons, Kokami did not appreciate being free anymore, for a huge part was missing as she traveled the world. Emio was no longer riding on her back, like she did when they first met before they were sealed together. She was no longer seeing things through Emio's thoughts. She returned to Suna, where Emio stayed, and chose to seal herself back into Emio. By doing so though, Emio lost all consciousness and memories.

With the help of Sakura and Tsunade-sama, she slowly regained her memories of what had happened since her messed up summoning in Suna nineteen years ago.

"Send out word to the Kazekage," Emio suddenly ordered. "Give him an exact replica of this message, he should know what is going on on enemy territory as well."

"Yes," all five shinobi chorused together, one already taking out a scroll and pen.

Emio turned to look out the window, staring at the bright blue cloudless sky that stretched on forever. Nothing in it hinted of the danger that was coming, of the suffering people will go through once more, like six years ago when Orochimaru first envaded Konoha and killed the Third Hokage. How the world got so messed up and crazy since then. "We must find information on this secret meeting at the 'usual' place. That might have valuable information for us and might help us better prepare this time around," Emio continued.

"Right," they all replied again.

"It's coming faster than expected. But this time we won't be taken by surprise. The Hokages are being informed by Sakura as we speak. The Kazekage will hear of it soon... I think its time to really start our part of the fight," Emio said, still looking out the window.

* * *

Emio was running along the many different colored rooftops of Konoha, letting the wind blow her hair in every direction it possibly can. 

_'I'm thinking that we should attend Itachi's meeting ourselves,'_ a voice in my head grumbled, the voice belonging to Kokami.

'No. It's not neccessary. You know how Itachi works better than I remember. But he'll send us a private note just to taunt us and put us on the edge,' Emio replied, in her thgouhts.

_'Just a thought. Don't come blaming me if he decides to keep his 'enemies' in the dark this time. Sometimes, you can really be such a damn fool,'_ Kokami growled back, snorting.

'Okay. I won't come and blame you then,' Emio replied. 'Anyway. I have a hunch at what they're going to be discussing that's so important and valuable. They'd be idiots for not. How many of our techniques do you think they'll manage to unearth? You think they'll find the new blood-line jutsus you just copied? What about my secret technique?'

Kokami laughed. _'Your secret technique? Yeah, think what you want, and it isn't so secret anymore.'_

'You didn't answer my question,' Emio said, jumping down in front of the door that lead into her house.

The door stood ajar, not like Emio had left it a few days back. The window of the living room was slightly raised too, to let in the cool wind in. Faint voices came from that room too, one belonging to a female, the other to a male. They both seemed to be complaining about something, but Emio could not make out the words. She sucked in her breath and reached for a kunai without making any noise. Emio etched close to the open door and braced herself to enter with a bang and slaughter any enemies that decided to inhabit her house.

The door creaked open, revealing Emio before she could reveal herself. Someone could be heard raising to their feet quite quickly and sprint to the doorway that opened into the hallway. It was a tall girl with blond hair, from Suna, as her forehead protector around her neck implied.

"It's about time you got back Emio!" she shrieked. "Do you not eat and sleep or something?"

A boy appeared, with a very lazy bored expression printed on his face. He had black hair that was tied up into a ponytail and his hands rested in his pockets. "You turned this simple task into something very troublesome," he said in a lifeless tone, filled with boredom.

Emio put her kunai away quickly, ashamed to have to brought it out, even if these two people who had invaded her house had really been enemies or real invaders. "Temari. Shikimaru. Do you always have to barge into people's homes unannounced?" Emio asked, and they grinned, going back into the living room.

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Well, that's the first chapter. Got all the explaining and summary done! Now we can get down to the story!  
Celebrate with me...  
Next Chapter: What is going on in the world? Find out.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but Emio and Kokami are strictly my characters, thanks.**


	2. The Hidden Village of Sound

**A fast update! Chapter 2!  
NOTE: I've decided to continue in Third Person POV.**

* * *

Emio sat on the roof her of her house, letting the wind blow her hair around her as it pleased. At this exact moment, Akatsuki was holding their very secret, important, and valuable informational meeting somewhere out there beyong the walls of Konoha. Emio rolled her eyes at the sky, shaking her head for thinking about it. She had told herself over and over not to think about it. 

A huge white dog barked from below, catching Emio's attention immediately. She waved at the boy who accompanied the dog, to acknowledge the fact that she had seen them. Emio stood up, stretching her arms in the air for a couple seconds before jumping down onto the ground, landing silently on her feet.

"You're actually early for something Kiba!" she said.

The dog barked again, wagging its tail in happiness. The boy, Kiba, grinned and said, "We're looking foward to this mission."

Emio held up her hand, signaling that he wait for a while while she went back inside her house and got something. Emio came back out a few minutes later with a bag over her shoulder."Okay, you know the plan. We go our own way to the meeting place; the less attraction we get, the better. Everything else we'll need is in this bag and Akamaru is all set?"

Akamaru barked once more, his answer. Kiba nodded his head. "Same thing as last time. Always ready."

They walked together to the gate, exchanged a few words with the shinobi guards and they were on their way out into the forests that surround the hidden village. Kiba and Akamaru went to the left and Emio disappeared into the trees at the right. They both were going to the Sound village, once more, for their mission, getting updates on enemy movement.

Emio hit for the high branches in the trees as soon as possible, jumping from one to the other, getting faster and faster as she went. She enjoyed this mission the most, for it put so much at risk... She jumped short of a branch at one point, and had to use good reflexes to grab it and flip herself back onto it before taking off again. A day passed of none-stop running and jumping before she cut out from the trees and arrived in an open rocky road, where Kiba and Akamaru appeared few seconds later.

Emio put the bag down onto the ground and opening it quickly. Inside waited everything all three of them would need to enter the Sound village without a fight or problem. It took a more than thirty minutes for them to get ready, but once they were done, no one could recognize them. Akamaru had tranformed into something that looked nothing like Kiba or a dog at that matter.

Now, they continued their short journey to the Sound village. When they came into seeing distance of the gates, they started their acting. Emio was talking to Akamaru, who just nodded and shook his head whenever appropriate. Kiba walked up to the guard people outside the closed gates and asked for permission to enter.

"Who are you three again?" the guard asked.

Kiba smiled and said, "Aki, Kaiba, Emiko. We're coming back from our mission, see, we got the stuff we set out to get." Kiba took the same bag Emio had carried and opened it, inside lay patiently waiting to be used empty scrolls of all sizes and colors. The guard inspected these, looked closely at them before grumbling something and opening the gates. They entered, trying hard not to show their smirks.

The Sound village was small in size. It would only take half a day to walk around it. Not only that, but being a still fairly new village, it looked nothing great and amazing. The houses had no colors or styles, the people had blank looks all the time, some still wore rag-looking clothes. But what did anyone expect the Sound village to be but that? Afterall it, it's run by Orochimaru who never shows up here, so all the Sound shinobi share the power. Of course, who ever heard of power-hungry men sharing power? The people of the village reflected the outcome of that.

As all three walked down the streets, the people gave them looks filled with hatred, driving goosebumps down their spines. One of them came up to them and tried to attack Kiba, yelling something about his children and wife. Kiba did not struggle to free himself from the mans grasps and just waited for the man to move on. With a glaring look toward Emio, he walked off, his right shoe falling off in the process.

"This is the part I hate the most," Kiba muttered to Emio and Akamaru. "Everyone here is treated so horribly. The sooner we settle things with Orochimaru the better."

Emio nodded along with Akamaru as they rounded off a corner and walked into the building with the huge Sound symbol painted on the walls. "It's not just him, remember Kaiba," Emio replied, using Kiba's fake name.

"Hey! You!" someone called to them as soon as they stepped inside the building. They all froze on the spot and waited for the tall, buff looking man to walk over their way. "It took you some damn time to get a couple damn scrolls."

Kiba bowed his head and apologized, "Sorry sir." And handed him the bag without saying anything else. The man rolled his eyes and muttered something about new shinobi before tearing the back from Kiba's hands and walking off with it.

"They don't even treat their own comrades well either," Kiba grumbled under his breath.

* * *

"Okay! Listen up fools!" one of the many leaders said, pounding his hand on the table. "It's time to review our plans." 

Everyone took their respected seats at the table, sat and said nothing, waiting for the speeches. All of the ten leaders remained standing. "Two months from today people! That's Orochimaru's date. You got two months to prepare your worst. We'll be going against Konoha and Suna this time, but we're gonna destroy them both! Burn them to the ground and squash all their puny little shinobi," the one on the very left said, his upper lip curling in anger or excitement.

"Team A gonna be entering from the back, remember the plan? B and C through the front, warriors! Uargh!" the second in line shouted with a harsh 'ghetto' accent.

The third continued, "D, E, F, G are gonna take the left side while we, the leaders, go in from the air, using our cool huge flying things we're gonna summon using the scrolls some lazy ass shinobis took forever to get."

Kiba rolled his eyes, bitting his lip from returning the insult. The fourth continued, "Orochimaru and his... Sasuke whatever are taking the right."

"Konoha won't be able to protect all sides of its HUGE village at once yah. Even if Suna is helping and that twerp demon kid is with them. Eh, all three twerps can't do nothing now, our plan ain't gonna fail!" the fifth said, crossing his arms at the mention of the demon kids.

The sixth, who looked more intelligent than all the others combined spoke next. "We've received word from Orochimaru a few days back. Updates people, not just reminders. Akatsuki plans to attack on the same day we are. They want to succeed as badly as we do, and they want to take us and everyone else down. They plan to use our attack to cover theirs and work from the shadows."

Emio raised and eyebrow. This was new information indeed, and not just the same old things she heard everytime they attended one of these callings. But something told her that, even if the guy looked intelligent and dependent, she just couldn't trust word for word of what he was saying.

"So," the seventh continued, "We're gonna be adding another goal! Take down those damn fools of Akatsuki scum!"

The eighth took it over from there, "Sound will rule supreme!"

The ninth nodded his head, that being the part he was supposed to say. The tenth though, stepped foward and jumped onto the table. "We aren't gonna be made fools of again. We're better than what we appeared to be six years ago. We're gonna take down whoever dares crosses our paths! Keep in mind along with the rest. Everyone, as soon as inflitrating Konoha is done, you're heading for the dead center, the Hokage's house. Take down the center, the leaders, kill them all, and no one can stop us!"

* * *

Kiba and Akamaru sat next to Emio in a very dull restaurant, where the waitress and cook glared at every moment they could spare. They were the only ones there. 

"Nothing new," Kiba said. "It's interesting though. They really think they'll get past our main defense?"

Emio shook her head. "Didn't you hear? Akatsuki plans to use this attack to cover their tracks. With Akatsuki coming in behind the Sound, it's going to make things so much harder."

Emio picked some of the food off the plate and examined it closely. She could never trust the Sound people, not that she blamed them for what she did, but she always had this gut feeling they poisoned their food. When it passed her examination, she ate it without a second thought.

"I'm not too frayed by that. We each have our own member we're taking care of, and all the other shinobi are gonna go against the Sound. I think we got it all covered," Kiba said, twirling his fork in the air to somehow reinforce his statement.

They were cut off when two Sound shinobi entered the restaurant, all laughing and drunk from having drank too much after the calling. No doubt celebrating their victory before they actually won. They sat down, cursed at the waitress to get order them food and cook it up in a hurry. Emio put a finger to her mouth, telling Kiba not to say anything so that she could listen in to their conversation. They were talking about something new, something she hasn't heard of before.

Something that gave them a shot of actually having a chance against Konoha and Suna.

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry there isn't a lot of action. More coming soon.  
Next Chapter: What the 'something' the two shinobi are conversing about? And what is Emio's reaction...???  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but Emio and Kokami are strictly my characters, thanks.**


	3. EightTails

**Praise the fast updates! Chapter 3!**

* * *

"This is the most _hic_ exciting thing that will ever_ hic_ happen to us," the shinobi on the left said, the one on the right nodding his agreement. "And not only that, but _hic_, Konoha will never _hic_ know what _hic_ hit them. We are unstoppable." 

Emio strained to hear them as their voices slowly died down, as if enemy spies were listening to their conversation.

"Who ever thought _hic_ that this little piece of shit of a Hidden Village could ever raise a demon _hic_ kid like the other major powers," the first said, a huge smirk taking over his smug look as he grabbed the bottle of wine and drunk from it. "What _hic _has he called again?"

Kiba narrowed his eyes, glancing at Emio as the news met her ears. She too, narrowed her eyes, twisting slightly in her chair to take note of the physical appearences of the shinobi behind them. The second went on to answer the first, "Just look _hic_ on his cell door, it has all the information on it. Hell _hic_ to memorizing what he is."

"Ain't he _hic_ got that eight tailed thing?" the first asked, drumming his finger on the half empty bottle of wine.

The second nodded, "Sure, something like _hic_ that. Stronger than that Wolf-Girl... Doubt that dimwitted Hokage will be able to defeat him too, our demon kid got _hic_ brains."

'_I'll show them, I'll bite their heads off and display them ontop of the Sound gates... Ch, no eight-tailed kid is gonna defeat me!_' a voice yelled inside Emio's head, the voice of the five-tailed wolf, Kokami.

'Listen well Kokami,' Emio replied to the demon sealed inside her through her thoughts. 'They mentioned a cell. This kid isn't being treated as humane as the other villagers are, or so they lead me to believe. What if we freed him from his prison, I bet he wouldn't think of going against Konoha for freeing him...'

'_Yeah, sure. Get yourself caught trying to smuggle out a demon kid and ruin the entire mission and purpose of coming here in the first place. We come here to get information, not to free the people from torturous rulers. Fool... That boy anyway, if he is being treated as you think he is, what would make you think he would go against Konoha? Smart people would turn against the people who made his life hell,_' Kokami answered.

'Yeah well, people's minds don't always work the way you wish they did,' she grumbled back.

Kiba and Akamaru got up and left then, not wanting to hear any more of the drunks chatter. Emio payed the bill and gave a tip, hoping that it would show these people that they are not enemies. Then she left and caught up with Kiba and Akamaru who were already making plans for the next move.

"We could just leave now," Kiba said as Emio approached. "Or..."

"Or we can visit this kid. I'm sure he's held in that thing they live in, somewhere down in the basements," Emio said. "If we can do anything to, well, to ensure that Konoha and Suna won't be destroyed, we should try and held this kid."

Kiba and Akamaru nodded their heads without saying anything else. Even if it turned out to be a lie, or that nothing could be done to help the kid, or that its really going to be the destruction of two Hidden Villages, well, it would have been worth the try. They were easily granted permission and the current guard on duty even asked them to take over his shift for the day so he could go hang out with some friends. Kiba accepted the offer without even thinking twice.

Emio grabbed the sheets on the cell door and skimmed through them, verifying that they just hadn't accepted to guard some fake kid. This was the real eight-tailed demon inside, even if it was sealed into a person.

"What do you think?" Emio asked, showing her companions the information sheets.

"It's nine years old!" Kiba almost shouted out in shock. "They have, seriously, a _**kid**_ locked up in there?"

Akamaru barked his agreement with Kiba, looking from his master to Emio.

The dungeons of this already crumbling building was damp and dark. There was only one lamp with a dying bulb by the chairs next to the cell doors, illumating just a patch of the hallway. The walls were made out of stone, as well as the floor, where mold thrived from the damp. The door was iron most likely, completely rusted over it would surprise everyone if it actually still opened and closed correctly.

Emio handed Kiba the sheets, eyeing him before moving to the door and grabbing the handle with both hands, for she had a strong feeling just one arm wouldn't pull the old rusted door open. It took her a while before the door creaked and scrapped along the stone floor and opened slowly. The room inside was small and bare. It was even colder than the hallway in that tiny small room.

Inside this room, sitting back against a wall, was a very skinny, pale, and dead looking corpse which was the kid. His clothes were tattered and ripped everywhere, which made the townspeople clean compared to him. Emio wasn't sure if he had done anything with himself since he got locked up in here.

Emio took a step into the room, going toward the boy, who as soon as her foot passed the door sprung up and attacked without thinking at all. Taken by surprise, Emio only had the time to react by her reflexes. Sharp claws dug into her unprotected arm she had raised to protect her face.

Kiba dropped the sheets and Akamaru ran toward the kid, trying to pull him off by his legs while Kiba tried to pull his hand out of Emio's arm. But they could not get near, this kid had red chakra surrounding him, shielding him from anything and everything. As soon as they got too close, the chakra would explode in their direction, sending them back.

"Emio!" Kiba cried out.

Emio shook her head, "It's okay, doesn't matter. I'll survive this."

The boy, though dead-looking, had lots of strength, lots of chakra, all because of the demon inside of him. Emio grabbed his arm and pulled it out of her arm, letting the chakra burn her skin, but she just fought it off as best as she could with some of her own chakra. This angered the boy more and he kept on trying to attack Emio, trying to drive her back. He finally stopped struggling when Emio had him completely pinned down.

"You know, I wasn't an enemy, and look at what you forced me to do. I was hoping I could talk to you," Emio said, with Kiba heaving a sigh of relief when it was all over.

Kiba, Akamaru, and Emio looked at the kid closer, who had finally calmed down from the large sum of chakra he just used and lost. Whatever the eight-tailed demon was, it showed dramatically in the boy's physical traits. The slowly dying chakra that surrounded the boy non-stop was in the shape of the animal, though it was hard to tell what, and he had eight-tails, that's how people knew what he was. This told Emio that this kid was barely a host to the demon inside of him, he was being controlled by the demon. Instead of hands, they had grown into claws, his ears were deformed and one had a hole in them, probably from an explosion note one of the Sound shinobi must have used on him once.

"See kid, I'm one of you," Emio continues, and the kid looks up as best as he can in his current position, not beliving her. "Ever hear of the Sound talking about Wolf-Girl? I'm sure they told you that you had to kill me when they invade Konoha. Does this all sound familiar? At least nod."

Nothing. Emio went on, ignoring the silence. "Fine, the silence will mean yes, I guess. Well, I'm that Wolf-Girl."

"I'll listen, let go," the boy croaked, his voice sounded as if he had not used it in years, after a long silence that made Kiba shift his position out of discomfort.

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Well, it wasn't that long but yeah. I didn't want to make too many things happen at once in this chapter.**  
**Next Chapter: What will this eight-tailed demon kid do? Go Sound or Konoha? And what happens when the Sound shinobi find out some secrets...?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but Emio and Kokami are strictly my characters, thanks.**


	4. Enemies and Friends

**Sorry for the long wait. Been busy with English, too many papers to write.  
But I finally got a break so. Chapter 4!**

* * *

"In the end of all this crap, you're just telling me that I shouldn't beat Konoha into ruins but turn against the Sound shinobi and blow them to pieces?" the boy asked. "I'm sure it all makes sense to you and me, but it doesn't make sense to the thing inside me." 

Emio nodded, even if this meant what she didn't want it to. "We're proposing to get you out of this mess, come back with us to Konoha. We can easily solve all the problems the Sound have inflicted on you to make things turn out this way. Unless you want to live your life as an empty shell being controlled by a demon that's been tortured so many times it can't tell the difference between right and wrong."

The boy said nothing to this, just grunted something and crossed his arms, glaring at Emio. Emio just shrugged, not really caring whether the boy said yes or no, it was his life, so it was his choice. Kiba suddenly burst into the room, panting as if he had ran a mile in a second to get here. He looked straight at the boy then at Emio. "This is a trap! A trap Emio! The Sound are coming, with backup on their way. I heard, coming from upstairs, that some enemies had entered and took the place of the guard and all shit! Argh Emio!"

Emio, taken by surprise, glances straight at the boy, who just stared at her indifferently as he usually did. He said, "Guess you should go before you're caught. It be a shame if they kill you now."

"Why?" Emio asked, getting up and walking over to the boy, grabbing him by the collar of his already ripped up shirt. "What are you going to accomplish doing this?"

The boy cocked his head to one side, like an innocent child who knew nothing. "I didn't do anything. You were the one who should have noticed that I'm being monitored through ways other than a guard outside the door."

He told the truth. He had a tiny chip attacked to the back of his neck, barely visible. It measured chakra release, and since he only used chakra to attack, which means when someone opens the door and walks in... It surely would have been told to the guards not to go in unless ordered.

_Lets rip him in half before we leave. I refuse to acknowledge that this kid had nothing to do with this!_ Kokami shrieked inside Emio's head.

Emio's face contorted into a disgusted look, like she couldn't believe that this kid could even exist. While Kiba and Akamaru were running around like crazy, telling Emio to hurry up and leave the rotten kid there and escape before they're found out and everything is ruined, Emio just couldn't get past all this stuff happening. The boy seemed to laugh in the inside, like he enjoyed all of this, making people hate him, making other people's life miserable. He couldn't be happier. Emio, still holding the kid up by his shirt collar, suddenly threw the kid like a pillow at the stone wall. The kid fell, crackling with silent laughter and bleeding.

"Emio!" Kiba warned again.

"Go on, leave now, I'll meet you up by the gates. We're leaving," she said and Kiba and Akamaru, not fully understanding why she wasn't leaving with them, vanished with a puff of smoke. Emio added a little later under her breath, "With this kid."

She ran over to the kid, grabbed him again, banged him against the wall again so he fell unconscious with a smirk on his face, and dragged him out of the room. Some shinobi had already gathered, coming down the stairs. They spotted Emio right away and yelled all at once, then all tried to run at her together. They all got stuck trying to pass one another to get at her first, so Emio just turned around and ran off the other way. If she had too, she'd make her own way out.

As she got deeper and deeper into the dungeons of this place, it grew darker and darker and started to smell funny. Like things had been rotting for such a long time and no one did anything to stop the smell or clean up the place. She reached a dead end, with people hot on her tails.

_Lets mow them down!_ Komami yelled in Emio's head.

'Or take down the wall, I can hear people on the other side,' she thought back, placed the boy on the ground, backed a few paces, formed a fist, inhaled sharply and focused a large sum of chakra on her fist and launched it at the dead center of the stones. The wall shook on impact, dust fell everywhere as the shock went into the wall and spread out throughout all the stones in the dungeons. Emio punched the wall again and it gave away, crumbling like nothing to the ground. Picking up the boy, she sprinted out into the alley, ignoring all the turning stares of people.

She met up with Kiba and Akamaru soon after and without stopping to chat or plan ahead, they left, taking for the trees as soon as possible.

"You think they know we're from Konoha?" Emio asked Kiba who ran in front and Akamaru in the back.

"I don't know. I only overheard enemy. At least we know the Sound shinobi actually have brains," Kiba said. "Makes you actually believe their strategies might have a chance of succeeding."

* * *

"Do you realize how lucky we all are?" Tsunade shrieked at Emio, Kiba, and Akamaru the day after they had returned from their mission. "I thought that I had stressed the point of not doing anything ridiculous!" 

Emio shrugged. "I think I did the right thing. Kiba and Akamaru were against it, so don't include them. I'm the one who went on, and would have even if they had turned around and not followed. What else was I supposed to do? Leave the kid there?"

"You could have reported like always and we could have handled the situation better. Now there is the chance they'll rethink their plans of attack completely. All efforts to waste!" Tsunade said, shaking her head.

"What's going to happen to the kid?" Emio asked.

"He'll be fine. Apart the fact he keeps on attacking everyone trying to kill them, the fact that he has more than one personality, the fact that the demon inside him is still growing more powerful and in control by the hour, the fact that it almost cost us our survival."

"I wouldn't go that far and put it as survival."

Kiba interrupted and said, "It's great this kid is going to be fine and all, but don't you think this is risky. The Sound must have found ways of tracking this kid. What makes you think that this wasn't part of their plan, what if they had always known that we weren't from their village and spied on them? Did you ever think the possibility we went right into their traps?"

Everyone turned to look at Kiba. They hadn't thought of that. It was a possibility. After all, the kid was messed up beyond repair, no point in lying there. And the Sound weren't as stupid as they liked to think they were. Kiba put his hands up, as if defending himself, saying, "Just a thought!"

Tsunade shook her head back and forth, stood up from her chair and walked around her desk. She walked to the door and back to her desk, grabbed a pen and quickly walked out. They heard her yell, "Guard that boy well! The boy in the hospital idiots! Get more people at the gates for the time being too. Just do it and don't ask why, do you have to question my orders!"

Emio glanced back at Kiba and said, teasingly to lighten up the mood, "Since when did you start to think things through to their fullest?"

He answered, "Since some others forgot how to do it."

_Ouch Emio. He got you there._

Emio chuckled, shook her head slightly and left. She went back to her house, unlocked the door and glided in. She poured herself a drink from the fridge and sunk into the couch. How many more things could go wrong and what did the kid have to do with any of them? Emio still had a feeling that the kid knew nothing of what was happening, he just pretended he did. She couldn't shake that feeling off.

"You want to know why you think that Emio?" a voice came from the doorway, where a shadowed figure stood. "Why you can't reason anything out?"

Unaware, Emio retorted to the intruder, "I can reason things out, you don't have put it that. You know I'm right anyway and why the hell - can you read people's thoughts now? Acquired a new skill? Oh, by the way, Kokami wants to tell you that you're pretty late."

A tall man, his head shadowed over by a long hat, who wore black robes with red clouds on them entered the room. He took a seat on the armchair, across from Emio, on the other side of the coffee table. As soon as he sat down, he raised a hand from his cloak, black nail polish and a ring, to the rim of his hat and took it off, placing down on the table in front of him.

"So she knew I was coming?" the guy asked.

Emio laughed. "I think its quite obvious after you sent that bird here with the message. Didn't even try to use a different handwriting. It reeked of Uchiha, might I say, you have to do a better job next time... Itachi."

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Holy! Is Emio frolicking with the enemy? What the hell is Itachi doing visiting her exactly?  
Next Chapter: Itachi's sudden visit. Eight-tails questions and thoughts answered.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but Emio and Kokami are strictly my characters, thanks.**


	5. Itachi Visits

**Chapter 5, finally. Sorry for the wait, school work is hell.  
Insomia totally kills you. Don't get it, it's not fun. I dunno how Gaara does it...  
So yeah. I'm totally wasted, but Imma here, writing the chapter!  
**

**

* * *

**

"So?" Emio asked, looking straight at Itachi.

Itachi did not move or blink. He just sat in his seat, crossing his arms and took a slight breath. After a long pause he said, "How much do you remember?"

"Just some basic stuff. People. Minor events. You should know, I had to start my training all over again," Emio replied.

"And what new things have you learned?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing I can tell you, after all, we are enemies. I can't just tell you my new tricks, else you might use them against me when you come for me with your little gang," she answered.

A little smile krept onto his face but quickly vanished. "We're not that idiotic Emio. We know all of Kokami's abilities and they all passed down to you."

"No," Emio interrupted him, and he gave her a weird look before she continued, "You don't know all of Kokami's abilities. You only know the ones from a few years ago. You're still far behind in knowing every little detail about me and her."

"Don't you remember the one who taught you how to use Kokami's powers?" Itachi asked. "I fully know what she can accomplish and what she'll never be able to do. I did help you, okay?"

Emio grunted, and shifted her position on the couch. "Right, whatever Uchiha. It's your turn to speak now."

"Meeting. Fine then. Nothing. Nothing Emio, just nothing. They went over everything all over again, all the things I already knew anyway. Same strategy plan as before, nothing changes. We're still coming when Orochimaru is coming, the Sound, and anyone else who has a fight to pick with your village," Itachi said. "Though..."

Itachi took a quick glance in Emio's direction, studying her quickly, as if surveying whether or not he should continue his train of thought. "There was a rumor that circulated..."

Emio raised an eyebrow, "And?" she asked.

"Mangekyo Sharingan?" Itachi asked.

Emio smiled. "I know that. You have it."

"And?" Itachi asked.

Emio shrugged. "What else would I know on this subject. I sure don't know how to use them and I don't know of anybody else who would do such things you did to aquire such techinques."

Itachi seemed satisfy, though if he bought such a lie, it was too hard to tell. He stood up, grabbing his hat from the coffee table while he grunted, "Fine."

He as about to leave when Emio asked, "You were going to tell me something else. As in why I can't seem to reason out things logically anymore."

Itachi answered without turning around to look at her, "You can. Just not when it comes to the eight-tails kid. I would stay away as far as possible from him if I were you Emio. He could just do nasty things that would hurt your chances of survival in the near future."

Then he left, leaving Emio hanging onto his last words.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Itachi came to visit Emio. Emio had visited the kid from the Sound village three times a week, since he was her responsibility, and Tsunade thought it was a great punishment for Emio, since she really did not use her head. Each time she left the hospital room, she felt weird, like something was tearing her soul inside, or something trying to take control of it. But the feeling would vanish soon after, so Emio never really thought much about it. 

But the last words of Itachi still loomed in her head. It was a constant headache. His voice would just ring inside her mind, a constant reminder, and it would echo until the feeling vanished.

It made her think if she could survive the rest of the "peace" time without going crazy.

She was walking back home one night after spending the day watching the kid stare at her all day. She tried her hardest to ignore the strange feeling when Sakura caught up with her. Sakura had rounds at the hospital that day, visiting a few patients in Tsunade's place.

"Hey Emio!" she said, matching pace with Emio.

"Hey," Emio greeted her back.

"You visited that boy again huh? I can't figure out how you deal with him. If I was in there all day, I'd strangle him," Sakura complained. "Doesn't it bother you the way he looks at you all day?"

'So it's not just me,' Emio thought to herself and replied, "Not really, I've gotten used to it. He's not one to openly.. uh, open."

Sakura chuckled, "You'd be blind not to notice that the second you lay eyes on him."

"Did you figure out exactly what he is and what's wrong with him? I mean, he looks worse and worse each time I visit him. Is he seriously going to be taken over by the eight-tails?" Emio asked. "What a cruel fate."

"That's just the problem," Sakura said, looking straight ahead of them. "We can't figure anything out. We don't even know the kid's name."

Emio nodded her head, zoned out mostly. "There aren't any documents on the eight-tails in the Hokage's library?"

"None."

"Wonder why," Emio replied, thinking outloud more than responding.

Sakura shrugged. "Maybe cause no eight-tails exist."

Emio stopped walking, Sakura's words still sinking into her mind. Something about what she said made sense. If there were no files, than the eight-tails shouldn't exist, but then, what was the kid? "Some kind of experiment?" Emio thought outloud.

Sakura guessed her thoughts and managed to answer, "Could be."

They look at each other, lightbulbs going off ontop of their heads. Why hadn't they thought of this earlier. It sure would've saved them pain, well, if not pain, then time.

"What a horrible thing to do to a kid," Sakura spat, glaring at the space in front of her. "I bet Orochimaru was behind it all."

Emio didn't say this aloud, but she thought that the kid would've been scientifically created as well. The Sound, taking one of their kids that could be raised as a shinobi who could show more success than an experiment would please them more. The Sound. All about their shinobi army, never about the village and all the suffering everyone lives through in that place. Emio was almost happy to never have to go back. Though something still made her want to go back, like she missed something crucial in that dying town.

"Well, I'm turning here. I'll see you tomorrow at the meetings, you didn't forget about them did you?" Sakura asked.

"How can I? I've had ten ANBU show up throughout the day to remind me. I've got so many of them tomorrow, don't worry," Emio chuckled.

Sakura smiled, "That's what happens when you're the top shinobi."

"But I'm not. Thank god Naruto became Hokage instead," Emio joked and they departed laughing.

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  


Sorry, nothing much happened here...  
So then, what the hell is the 'kid' and what's the demon inside him?  
Next Chapter: Will we ever find the solution to the mysteries?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but Emio and Kokami are my characters.


	6. Change of Plans

**Chapter 6! Horray! Good stuff happens in this one.  
**

**

* * *

**

**_-Hidden Village of Sound-_**

"And this concludes the meeting for today."

Thousands of chairs scrapping the ground followed that sentence, then everyone in the cramped room started for the exit at once, causing a huge human traffic jam. Everyone was excited, they're spirits had risen again after they dropped when two spies had been infiltrating their village. But now that was all behind, and those two spies had no way of knowing that they would reschedule their attack. Three days. It seems even farther off than the month in a half that had to go.

Everything would go according to this plan, and nothing could get in the way! The Sound Village shinobi had high spirits for the next couple of hours...

**_- Akatsuki Meeting - Somewhere -_**

"It seems, from our sources, that the Sound have moved their attack date. They will be striking in three days, so said about four hours ago," a voice came from the shadows on the left side.

"That means that we shall be moving our date as well then?" someone from the right shadows asked.

The first replied, "With all respect, yes. Three days from now, our plan will still be the same. Best attack when the Sound does. We will use the same stradegy devised previously."

"What about Itachi? He hasn't returned from his mission, should we send out a note to him?" a third voice asked from the shadows.

"Do that youself," the second snapped at the third, who growled in return.

"We will meet up in three days, in person, at the arranged spot. Two Kyuubi will be ours for the taking. Don't be late," the first, who seems to be the leader, said, ending the brief meeting.

**_- Konoha -_**

"Any questions?" the head ANBU shinobi at the front of the room, pointing at the board asked the huge ANBU crowd.

No one raised any points of arguement, they barely breathed under their masks. The room was in high tension, they had once again reviewed procedure in case of an emergency or attack. Emio was among them, sitting in the very dead center of the crowd, hidden under her mask. Chatting aroused around her for a few minutes before order was called once more.

"We have less than a month now, so please review the sheets you will receive on your way out. It's key that all this stuff here remains fresh in your memory," the ANBU leader up front said.

"If there are no questions, this meeting is dismissed. The next one will be held in a week from today, same time same place," the head ANBU continued, dismissing the crowd.

A huge puff of white smoke followed as all the ANBU around Emio disappeared to go where ever they went next. Emio sat there for a while, not moving and not showing any signs of movement. The ANBU up front ignored her as they continued chatting among themselves.

'_Something feels strange,_' Kokami said in my mind._ 'It's hard to explain it, just a vague feeling...'_

'It's something you must have eaten or something,' Emio replied, though how Kokami could eat something remained a mystery.

_'Not that idiot! Something is tense in the air, I can feel it. The trees are silent too,' _Kokami replied, using trees as a horrible example of what she currently felt.

'You know Ita-'

The door in the room burst open and in came Tsunade. She looked frantic and panicked. Her hair was a mess, as if she just woke up from a long nap to find out some horrifying news. Her eyes scanned the room, finding only three Shinobi present. Anyone else in Tsunade's position would have not known exactly who was in the room... The ANBU up front stood up straight, staring at Tsunade, waiting for her to say something.

Tsunade waved them off and almost sprinted towards Emio. "New message intercepted from Akatsuki, we got a huge problem in our hands." she said.

Emio stood up, blankly and asked, "You want me to take a look at the message? Can't translate it or something?"

Tsunade shook her head, "Quite on the contrary. We didn't even have to translate it, it's flat out written in everyday language. It's the content that concerns us. Naruto is up there now, go join him, I've got to get a work in with Kakashi."

And then she disappeared back out the door, where Emio followed suit.

Emio ran down the roads, weaving in and out of the villagers, jumping over obstacles. She reached the Hokage's building about three minutes after having left the ANBU meeting room. Up the flight of stairs to the door, down the hall and into another staircase she climbed all the way to the top of the building, where Naruto and a few other shinobi were bent over a table.

Emio approached the table, receiving looks from the others except Naruto who hadn't looked up. She took the message into her hands and held it up to her eyes, a lot closer than appropriate.

'This looks like Itachi's handwriting, doesn't it? And it isn't even in a code, he's getting sloppier,' Emio said to Kokami.

_'Thank you for the message, I apologize for being out on a mission while the meeting took place. I will be at the normal spot planned three days from now, ready for the attack on Konoha,' _Kokami read part of the message outloud inside Emio's mind.

"When was this written?" Emio asked.

"Today, about an hour ago from ink tests," Naruto replied. "What do you make of it?"

Emio shrugged a little and said, "It's defently not a joke, this is the real thing. It says the attacks that was about a month away is now exactly three days away. I'd take it seriously."

Naruto took this all in, nodding his head. "Tsunade thought along the same way. We're going to have Kakashi examine this as well."

"Gaara," Emio said. "We need to send out word to Gaara."

"Already been done," one of the shinobi by the table stated, his voice full of digust for reasons unknown.

_'I think I'm getting sick. Something is really wrong Emio! Emio!' _Kokami cried out inside her mind.

'Busy! Busy here! Tell me later when I actually have time to listen, it's probably a passing phase,' Emio replied.

Naruto folded the message and put it in his pocket. He directed his next words to the shinobi beside him, "I want all shinobi chuunin and above alerted of this event. Do **not** tell any Genin or villagers, panic and chaos is the last thing we need."

"Sir," they all replied and vanished on the spot, leaving a cloud of white smoke behind.

"Emio. There are now three Kyuubi residing in Konoha. Sound will be after theirs most likely, on top of us. Akatsuki does not know about the kid. Who knows what they've done with Shukaku and if they've managed to control it in their own host yet. We will be fighting for our lives, there aren't any more o-baasama's anymore," Naruto said and walked away.

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  


Naruto isn't an idiot! WOOT! (sry, jk, for naruto-fans.) Anyway.  
Next Chapter: Three days are up. What happens now? And what's wrong with Kokami?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but Emio and Kokami are my characters.


End file.
